In communications, devices must be able to receive and identify incoming signals. For example, in many telephony applications, equipment must support the detection of dual tone multi-frequency (DTMF) signals. In traditional systems, signal detection is typically performed using fast fourier transforms. Using the advanced signal processing devices available today, these techniques allow for relatively fast and accurate detection of signals.